conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States Department of Health
The Allied States Department of Health (DH) is a cabinet department of the Government of the Allied States with the goal of protecting the health of all Americans and providing essential human services. The Department is parent to five sub-departments, excluding the Office of the Inspector General. The current Secretary of Health is Eric Q. Cartman (not to be confused with the South Park character). Structure The Department of Health is headed by the Secretary of Health with the assistance of the Deputy Secretary. Each of the following departments are headed by a Director and a Deputy Director respectively. The Department contains the components listed below. Components American Medical Association The American Medical Association was an independent organization up until mid 2009, when the Department of Health requested it to be incorporated. The incorporation led to the AMA being better funded, and its influence expanded. The association's mission and scope is to provide quality medical training to students, and assist physicians in doing research. The association runs the largest medical journal in the Allied States, Journal of New American Medicine. Centers for Epidemic Control The Centers for Epidemic Control is a Allied States federal agency under the Department of Health, based in Phoenix, Arizona. It works to protect public health and safety by providing information to enhance health decisions, and it promotes health through partnerships with state health departments and other organizations. The CEC focuses national attention on developing and applying disease prevention and control (especially infectious diseases), environmental health, occupational safety and health, health promotion, Injury prevention and education activities designed to improve the health of the people of the Allied States. All HAZMAT and BIOMAT (Hazardous Materials and Biochemical Materials) certifications throughout the Allied States are done by the CEC, ranging from military, to emergency medical services. American Dental Association The American Dental Association (ADA) is an American association with more than 90,000 members. Based in New Bay City, the ADA is one of the world's largest national dental associations. The ADA promotes good oral health to the public while representing the dental profession. All medical practices in the dental field have to be registered by the ADA if conducted within the Allied States. Food & Narcotic Administration The Food and Narcotic Administration (FNA) is an agency of the Allied States Department of Health, one of the Allied States federal executive departments, responsible for protecting and promoting public health through the regulation and supervision of food safety, tobacco products, dietary supplements, prescription and over-the-counter pharmaceutical drugs (medications), vaccines, biopharmaceuticals, blood transfusions, medical devices, electromagnetic radiation emitting devices (ERED), veterinary products, and cosmetics. Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality The Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) is a part of the Allied States Department of Health, which supports research designed to improve the outcomes and quality of health care, reduce its costs, address patient safety and medical errors, and broaden access to effective services. It sponsors, conducts, and disseminates research to help people make more informed decisions and improve the quality of health care services. See Also *Government of the Allied States *List of investigations Category:Allied States of America